Halo: Silent and Subtle
by KtyouUniverse
Summary: While the Spartans fight the Covenant in UNSC territory, ONI agent Cipher Seven fight deep within Covenant territory. The objectives are simple: infiltration, manipulation, and assassination. These objectives are accomplished by any means necessary. No definite genre. Elements of crossovers, but not character crossovers. Rated T for graphic scenes, language, and mild adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Office of Naval Intelligence**

**Classification: EYES ONLY TOP SECRET**

**Encryption Code: CLASSIFIED**

**WARNING - UNAUTHORIZED DISCLOSURE OF FILE CONTENTS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH**

**Dossier:**

**Name: CLASSIFIED**

**Code-name****: Cipher Seven**

**Call-sign****: Tornado**

**Rank: No designated rank**

**Birth Date****: March 17 2511**

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Affiliation: Office of Naval Intelligence, Spartan-II Program, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper**

**Gender: CLASSIFIED**

** Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey originally intended for the Spartans to be used to quell Human Insurrectionists. She was given seventy-five children and these children were to become the saviors of humanity, the Gods in the mortal world, doing the impossible. They would be trained in the art of war from weapons training to ground engagements to ship battles to hand-to-hand combat. Everything that humanity knows about war and battle has been incorporated into the Spartan-II Program. Along with their superior training, tactics, and teamwork, they have physical augmentations that enhance their strength four fold, eyes that now are capable of seeing in the dark, near-indestructible bones, a dramatic increase in reflexes, response time, strength, speed, awareness, and intelligence. The result was the pinnacle of human evolution, the perfect warrior.**

** All of these factors made the Spartans the only real threat against the alien hegemony known as the Covenant. They have become the top warriors of the United Nations Space Command, effectively replacing Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. The ODST's still are formidable warriors, and the pride they carry has caused some tension between Spartans and ODST's. Still, both groups have managed to put aside their differences and fight together as fellow soldiers. Still, it's not enough to merely send the Spartans, ODST's, and Marines into battle without knowing the playing field, what cards you have been dealt, and the cards of your opponent.**

** While the UNSC and Spartans fight on the ground and in space, the Office of Naval Intelligence sends the agent known only as Cipher Seven, into the heart of the Covenant. The objectives are infiltration, manipulation, and assassination. These high-priority suicide missions allow the UNSC to lick its wounds. Unlike the other Spartans, Cipher Seven remains the only Spartan to retain a remembrance of past civilian life before "conscription." The Cipher agent also retains a sense of right and wrong. On more than one occasion, it has clashed with the interest of ONI and that of the UNSC…**

_**ERROR…..**_

_**FILE MISSING INFORMATION….**_

_*** !(*^ $^}(*&( #**_

* * *

_**Think of this story as you like. Review, favorite, follow, or just read. Like the summary says, there will be a crossover element, but only certain parts. There will be no character crossovers. Many details will draw influence from other places. I'm open to whatever gender people want.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Handling the Handler

Chapter 1: Handling the Handler

The first thing that his brain process was that he was feeling woozy. He left all dizzy and everywhere at once. What had happened?

A rough movement of his body jolted his eyes awake for a second, but in that second, he kept his eyes shut. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he did not want to know where he was or what he was doing or who he was with. He wanted nothing to do with it. Even if he had no idea what was going on, he knew one thing: he was no longer home. His parents, although caring and loving parents, like to keep on a schedule, and deviating from it was unusual and rarely happened

"Cut the act, kid."

That voice was definitely not friendly at all.

"Open your eyes. There is no point trying to fake being unconscious."

The child sighed. It was worth a try.

With great reluctance, he opened his eyes. He was being carried by a man. The man was paled-skinned with a buzz cut. Although his hair almost non-existent, he could tell it was blond. What the hell was this?

"You're in for more trouble kid. You should've been knocked out for at least several more hours. The fact you're awake means you got some guts."

The kid felt like he had nothing to hide back. He glared up at the man.

The man looked down at him, returning the glare. Maybe he was trying to stare him down, but he would not be scared easily. For a moment, the two stared at each other, angry, and silent as the man walked down. Then, the man nodded his head.

"You've got nerves, kid."

"I do not like you."

"Too bad. You are staying with me until we reach Reach?"

The boy's face turned into confusion.

"The military planet? Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the man replied, a neutral, but dangerous tone.

The boy wasn't satisfied with the answer. He wanted answers, and he whenever he wanted answers, he would find a way.

As defiant as he could, he tried to squirm from the man's grasp.

The man had other ideas. He secured his grip on the child tighter.

"You will not go anywhere until I say you can."

"Do I look like I care about what you want?"

"Did your parents teach you manners, kid?"

"My parents taught me to give respect to people who deserve it, and you don't."

That seemed to give the man pause. He seemed rather curious instead of neutral.

"Note to self: kid also has rage of fire in addition to nerves of steel."

The child huffed in frustration and decided to drop the subject. Maybe this man couldn't be blame for everything. Maybe he was simply doing what he was told. It wouldn't be right to tag this guy as bad just because he kidnapped him. Maybe there was an explanation to all of this. Just maybe.

"At least tell me your name," the boy said.

The response came so suddenly.

"Jeremiah. And you, kid?"

That was certainly not what the kid was expecting.

"Uh...Emmett. Emmett D. Issac."

"Kid, you'd better get use to the idea of using only your first name."

That sounded like a conversation best held for later.

Emmett watched Jeremiah. The man looked stoic, focused, and at attention at all times, but Emmett, against his better instinct, was curious. He wanted to know more about this person. Who was he? Why was he doing this?

Jeremiah turned a corner to face a door, which parted quietly. The first thing that Emmett noticed was that it was...very cold. Even with his hoodie sweatshirt, he still felt a chill. He took a good look around in the ship. The room was lined full of tubes. It was clear and within some of them housed people. They looked to be asleep or something. What was it called?

Cryo-genetic slumber. Something along those lines. That was not good.

"Wait, I don't wanna go in there!" Emmet was freaking out.

"Kid, you don't have a choice in the matter," Jeremiah said bluntly. "You're going to get in."

"Please," he pleaded. "I hate cryosleep. My dad may have loved me to death, but I still don't like it."

"Kid," Jeremiah began.

"It's Emmett," the boy shouted, not caring who heard.  
"Emmett," he corrected. "You will do as I say."

"No."

"Come again?"

"I won't do it, not willingly."

Jeremiah put Emmett down. The man had half a mind to hit the kid to put him in his place. This kid was proving to be trouble, and yet, that trouble was somehow good. That defiance and bravery was something the kid would need, but whether it would save him, get him in serious trouble, or kill him, remained to be seen.

"Emmett," he began.

He paused. He was beginning to treat this kid like he was his father. If that were the case, then the boy should have been listening to him. And seeing as the kid payed him no respect and treated him like...whatever. Oh how this job got more and more interesting.

"I'm not going to ask again. Get. In. Now!"

Emmett still refused to back down.

"And if I do not?"

Jeremiah gritted his teeth. He couldn't really hurt this kid. Dr. Halsey and Chief Mendez had made it clear that the kid was not to be harmed. It was standard procedure for all of the handlers to ensure that minimal damage was inflicted, or none at all. Any damage could result in some...unsavory punishment. On the other hand, this kid was proving to be a frustration. Kids were normally suppose to be docile and generally abide by authority, but it seemed that no amount of authority or commanding could control Emmett. That got Jeremiah wondering how this kid was raised by his parents.

His thoughts turned to a few hours earlier. Although he was not the one specifically why had abducted the kid from his parents, he was watching the two agents who were. They were not conspicuous at first glance. They wore suits and could easily pass as businessmen, or someone going about a normal work routine. For the past two weeks, they had to observe the weekly schedule of the kid and that of his parents. Both of Emmett's parents were active personnel in the United Nations Space Command, so that made it all the more tougher.

It also, in a way, pained Jeremiah to be abducting a child from a fellow UNSC personnel, even someone he hardly knew, but this child, one of seventy-six, would be used to put a stop the the Insurrectionists. So he waited for the time that Emmett was let on the playground. They took the liberty of preparing a flash clone just for this one. As soon as the opportunity presented itself, the kid would be incapacitated and be quickly replaced with the flash clone. The sun was setting, the orange sky painting a beautiful scene around the Earth skies. As the kids in the playground had fun, the two agents stood rather casually on the sidewalk, watching, and engaging in a mock conversation. Their conversation took place where they were not likely to be seen unless someone came over, and the only one who would be doing that was the boy.

By a stroke of luck, the kid had noticed a stray ball. With the curiosity of any child, he went over to pick it up. What he wasn't prepared for was for a hand to slid over his mouth and a sharp needle in his bicep. There was nothing he could do as the contents of the needles put him out of consciousness. The agents were quick to replace him with the flash clone. The flash needed some direction to know to return to "his parents."

Pulling out of that memory, he turned to the child. His intransigence was becoming a serious problem.

The training that would be required would leave more than a few scars and wounds. Surely that would be enough justification to...put the child in his place. Jeremiah could rationalize that the kid put up a fight and forced his hand.

No matter what logical thought tried to tell him, he still could not discipline Emmett.

Gritting his teeth, he began to think of a way to at least keep the six-year-old quiet.

"I am not going in there," Emmett repeated.

"I heard the first time, Emmett," Jeremiah growled. "Alright, how about this: I don't put you in cryo, but you have got to stay in my quarters until the ship lands on Reach?"

The child looked unconvinced. The man gave an obvious noise of irritation and grabbed the kid.

"Stop!"

"Calm down! I'm just taking you to my quarters. If you don't like those, the cryo-pod is still available for you."

Emmett thought it over for a moment. He was still angry, that much hadn't changed, but it was obvious he was in no position to make any more demands. He would be a fool to pass up this chance. And to refuse the hospitality of others was a sign of insult. That, and he didn't want to go into a cryo-tube. Emmett relented.

"I'll take it."

Putting the kid down, Jeremiah let Emmett down. With one hand on the boy's shoulder, he led them both to his quarters. They passed a few personnel who looked on in curiosity. Jeremiah simply gave everyone a cold stare to deter them from questioning him. He had enough to deal with, and this kid was making matters worse.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting paid enough to babysit," he mumbled under his breath.

As they walked the short distance to his quarters, Jeremiah's second thoughts began to catch up to him. It had only begun to occur to him that he was making one of the most stupid decisions in his time in the UNSC by disobeying a direct order, but then again, he may not be disobeying. The cryo-pod was meant to quell any resistance that the children put up, be it physical or mental. This was, in a way, discouraging any rebellion, albeit in a more friendly manner. Again, Jeremiah's pity for the kid took over again. It wouldn't hurt if the kid were to get one more small reminder of civilian life, but only one, because like it or not, there would be no more comforts from here on out, only tedious and arduous training.

The room was of normal size for any UNSC personnel: small, but for a reason. Although destroyers were considered to be rather roomy ships, there was still lots of crew members to accomodate. In any case, Emmett's tense and rigid body began to loosen up a bit.

"Wait, where will you sleep," Emmett asked suddenly.

"I'll manage without it," Jeremiah said.

"No, that's not fair for me to take your room at your expense. I should be in cryo."

Jeremiah stopped to put the kid down on the ground. It had only been minutes ago that Emmett wanted nothing to do with the cryo-pod, and now he didn't want to be here. This kid was rather chaotic in his thinking. Putting the kid in cryo would seem like a viable option now, but now, Jeremiah found himself conflicting. Damn this kid for making his seemingly simple task so daunting.

"Emmett," he began.

He paused for a moment. He was calling him by his first name, like he was a friend. That was not suppose to happen. Another complication.

"Make up your mind. Are you staying here, or going into cryo?"

"Cryo," Emmett exclaimed rapidly.

He thought about it for a moment. This kid was eager to provide kindness. Perhaps his parents had taught him something after all, but it took a certain event to make it more evident.

Aside from that, Jeremiah was conflicted. He was feeling guilty, but it wasn't brought on from any pity for the kid, but more so from the fact that the kid would willing give someone else comfort before his own. That was something he would expect from someone older, a sage person, but not from a boy.

_I am not trained enough to deal with this, _he thought.

With a great sigh, he turned the boy around to face him. His blue eyes met Emmett's gold eyes. It was like a heart-to-heart conversation.

"Kid, this goes against my orders, but stay here."

Jeremiah paused to let this sink in.

"I have work to do anyway," he continued "And like it or not, you're going to be stuck with me for a good long time."

"All the more reason that I should go to cryo," Emmett retaliated. "You have work to do, I have nothing to do."

Jeremiah shook his head.

"Really, I don't mind. Besides, soon, you're going to be doing more work than me with time. I'd say you've earned that much until we get to Reach. Now. Stay."

Jeremiah waited for another rebuttal.

Emmett, meanwhile, was conflicted. Although they both had gotten off to a rough start, Emmett saw no reason to keep up the tension. He loved to meet new people and loved to make friends. His thoughts suddenly turned to the family and friends that he had been neglecting. Surely, his parents were in a panic over his absence. That would not be good for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Alexandra Isaac. That name meant more to Emmett than his own life along with his parents. Elizabeth was born exactly fifteen minutes after him. Ever since that time, the two had become inseparable. They were not only twins, but best friends, knowing each other better than even their parents on some occasions.

Like with any fraternal twins, they possessed no similar physical traits. He had developed gold eyes while she had emerald eyes. He had jet-black hair while she had gold hair. He was taller than her, but only by a few centimeters. He had their father's looks while she carried their mother's looks. She could make anyone give into her whims with bambi eyes, and a whimper, but she did that often just to be mischievous. He could look people in the eyes with sincerity and conviction, with no trace of deceit or deception. She could beat him with speed. He could beat her with strength.

Thinking of her made him frown, but not cry. Crying solved nothing. Frowning didn't cahnge anything either, but he had to show some form of disapproval. It was-

"You hear me?"

The question brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I will stay, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Well get use to not liking many things."

For a moment, neither moved nor spoke. There was no need.

Without a second thought, Emmett retired to the desk burying his face in his hands, taking a loud breath, then trying to gather his thoughts. The man watched with neutrality, then turned to leave, making sure the door was locked.

**If this comes across as bad somehow, that's my fault. Feel free to review and comment about what I should continue and what I should improve. Many thanks! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2: Truths Revealed

Chapter 2: Truths Revealed

1630 Hours, September 22, 2517 (Military Calendar) / Epsilon Eridani System, En Route to planet

Reach

Jeremiah stood at attention. He was in his office, filing some reports to Dr. Halsey. He and the other handlers had a limited amount of time to complete the assignment. The children would be expected to arrive at Reach soon. The details had to include any insight into the child's personality, any potential liabilities, andy injuries, or anything of note. Jeremiah had plenty to report.

For starters, Emmett possessed a rather erratic personality, something that could be either really beneficial, or really detrimental depending on the situation at hand. It seemed that the boy had no trouble voicing his opinion, whether it was insulting or not, he felt the need to speak his mind. Already, he had done so by refusing to enter cryo, but when it came to someone else's needs compared to his, it seemed that the needs of others before his. The outspoken attitude was perhaps a bit of a problem. If he was to become a Spartan, he would have to quell any rebellious thoughts, but the act of selflessness was most certainly a plus. Perhaps he would value human life enough to sacrifice himself for the greater good of others.

Another thing to consider was the fact that he possessed a rather unique mind, a genius mind. Some twelve hours ago, it had occurred to Jeremiah that Emmett was not one to sit idle and required something to do. He had given him a datapad connected to civilian networks. He had taken precautions to make sure that the kid could not access any classified files. Emmett seemed to take an immediate interest in it. A few hours later, Jeremiah had come to give the boy a small meal. He had been expecting the child to be watching something entertaining, or perhaps playing a game. What surprised Jeremiah was that Emmett was reading some articles regarding Human Insurrectionist attacks. The handler suddenly became curious as to why Emmett wanted to read about this.

"What are you reading," Jeremiah asked.

"Reading about the Innies," Emmett answered casually.

"Why?"

The question was simple, but it also an attempt to learn more about who this child was.

"I prefer to read about what goes on in human space,"

"Wouldn't you prefer to read something for your age?"

"Too boring and too easy. I want to broaden my scope of knowledge and understand why it is that humans battle each other. I sympathize with the Insurrectionists in a way, but just the same, I do not approve of their actions against civilian populations."

Mentally, Jeremiah made a note to himself. No normal kid would ever in their right minds try to read about such things. Jeremiah didn't know if this kid was some sort of genius or something, but from what little he had witnessed, it seemed the most likely explanation. It was something worth mentioning, but simultaneously Jeremiah was hesitant to do so. What would result from this? Would the kid's training be altered. Would he become a sort of human guinea pig? It really didn't matter. Emmett was already a test subject by merely being chosen to become a Spartan. Whatever Dr. Halsey and Chief Mendez saw fit was as it should be. There was no other choice.

Another thing that caught his attention was the fact that this kid seemed to take much interest in music. Music, as Jeremiah came to view it, was becoming so repetitive and cliche that it was not worth listening to, but what Emmett was listening to was not music of this time, but rather music that was popular centuries ago. Very few people listened to that kind of music. Most people merely listened to the now awful pop songs that dominated culture.

Jeremiah had once heard that often, genius people listened and had a passion for music, often music that most people would take little interest in. He had to admit that most people's attention span was short when it came to music. Most music was quick and flashy, but not much real substance. Music centuries back was more...meaningful, and less generic and cliche as it was now. It was good for a change to hear something...not pop.

2230 Hours September 23, 2517 (Military Calendar ) / Epsilon Eridani System, Reach Military Complex, planet Reach

Emmett was awake before Jeremiah told him to get up. Without so much as a word to each other, they boarded a shuttle to the surface. From a viewing window, Emmett could see a giant military facility. He had seen ones like this before. His father had showed him these installations. The ride was quick and quiet. No one spoke a word, and although he got the feeling that he shouldn't look anyone in the eye, Emmett did in order to see if he could glean anything more about where he was going.

He had many questions, the primary one being the reason for his "conscription". To a normal six-year-old, that word probably had no meaning, but to him, it was something he did not wish to hear. They might call it conscription, but it was more like kidnapping. For what purpose remained to be seen.

Once the two reach groundside, Jeremiah held onto his shoulder firmly. Emmett dared not to resist. He knew that alone, he could easily make a fuss with Jeremiah, his handler, and he could get away with it. Here, there were rules and there were regulations. He would not defy the rules, not yet, not until he learned them and committed them to memory.

Once they were on the ground, they took a transport vehicle. Emmett sat next to his handler. For a moment, they turned to each other, seemingly communicating silently, and at this point, they probably could. The look in Jeremiah's eyes were ones of seriousness, pain, and...worry? Emmett tilted his head to indicate confusion. The handler picked up on this gesture.

"Wait and see," he said quietly.

Emmett wanted to ask more questions, but somehow, he felt that his silence was better than his voice. He then retreated back into his thoughts, mainly his parents. Surely, they were worried sick about him, probably cursing themselves for losing him. He could remember his mother, the scent of lavender and apples. Her melodious voice could soothe his nerves and often, she sang him songs to put him to sleep. Her songs were sweet, and slow, better than any warm glass of milk. Her loving hazel eyes were the greatest source of compassion and caring. She believed that everyone deserved compassion, even those that seemed undeserving.

He could remember his father and his strict attitude. All those times of getting up early, doing regular exercise, and those rigorous studies that he had done. He could remember those times when they went out to get an ice cream together, . It was his father that Emmett had developed the one philosophy that helped him learn: learn fast and succeed, or fail horribly and die. Emmett didn't hate his father for putting him through these things. He knew the importance of working hard, but his father also taught him the importance of playing hard as well. The point of these lessons was to create a balance between them.

He could remember his sister, her blue eyes, her smiles that could make anyone smile with her. Like him, she was outspoken, unafraid, and intelligent like him, but while he looked at the world by calculated analysis, she looked at the world by her emotions, her heart.

"We're here," Jeremiah reported. "Try to conduct yourself...cautiously, Emmett."

"I do not need to be reminded," Emmett replied annoyingly.

"Just...be careful."

Emmett said nothing as Jeremiah guided him into the entrance of some sort of base. The journey to the lift was silent. Few people walked the halls, which served to confirm that obviously this was some sort of top-secret thing going on, though what, Emmett didn't know.

As they headed for the lift, Emmett took note of other handlers holding what appeared to be kids. Most of them were scared, cold, or otherwise traumatized. He assumed that was either from cryo, being kidnapped, or just the treatment they had received. Although Emmett pitied them, there was nothing he could really do right now. Emmett remained focused, his expression giving off anger and anticipation.

Emmett took note of three particular kids. One was a girl. She had dark blue eyes and her hair was long and straight, and dyed blue, not something that he would think a girl would do at such an early age, but it was what it was. She looked to be someone who could handle herself. For a moment, her eyes met his, and he gave her a sort of reassuring look, the best that he could manage in the second-long eye contact. She seemed to acknowledge him with a smile. She was the moved into the lift.

The next one was a boy about the same age as the girl. He had sandy hair, green eyes, and was roughly about his height. He seemed to be more confused than afraid.

The final kid Emmett took note of was taller than many of the others. His face sported some freckles, his hair brown and short. His cobalt-blue eyes spoke about him. From the glimpse that Emmett could get, the boy looked also confused, but resolute, like this was a test. That was a quality worth admiring, something that would be needed to survive whatever this was. He did not resist as his handler pushed him forward, but he didn't appear to be idle. There was something about that one. Call it instinct or paranoia, but somehow, Emmett could see that this one was someone to watch out for.

Jeremiah led Emmett to the lift, but not nearly as forceful as the other handlers were, for which Emmett was secretly grateful. The descent down was short, but likely they had dropped pretty far down. The descent could hardly be felt, but for a second, Emmett's ears experienced a popping sensation, but he didn't dare to move his hands to comfort his ears.

The ride ended, and everyone filed out in one line. Emmett could see now that there were more kids, most about five or six years of age. So many of the children looked shocked, numb, or just not happy in general. The mood of the hallway was not a welcome one.

The door opened and they all began to enter a more wide-open room. From there, every kid was forced to take a seat. Jeremiah also forced him to sit down. Emmett looked at him, and he merely gestured his head to the front of the room. There standing in the front of the room was a woman in a white lab coat. She looked young, perhaps in her mid twenties. Emmett was not sure. She looked serious, but also what appeared to be sympathetic.

Emmett blinked and took a closer look at her. She looked familiar.

_He was playing hide and seek with all the other kids. It was a fun game when you knew how to hide well. Emmett was somewhat of a pro at hiding. He knew how to blend in with his surroundings. He knew how to hold his breath and remain still as stone. He knew how to evade being detected by careful eyes and observation. Most of these skills came from his father. His father was a soldier in the United Nations Space Command. He had trained specifically for silent and stealthy attacks. Whenever, they played tag, Emmett was out of his element. Running and trying to avoid being tagged was something he didn't like. Being out in the open in general left him with a bad feeling. That was why he opted to be the best at hide and seek._

_As he scrambled to find his hiding spot, he spotted a woman in the crowd. There were plenty of parents around, and that shouldn't have given him any reason to look again, but something about this woman was...off, like she didn't belong here, or like she was concealing something greater._

_He shook his head. It was rude to stare at her. His father had taught him never to stare, otherwise people might think there was something wrong with him. Emmett always took note of his parent's lessons. If only his sister had the same attention span. If there was one thing that Elizabeth was not good at, it was listening, and he was sure that would get her into trouble one day._

_Forgetting what he dismissed to be idle paranoia, he turned to resume the game. He wanted to win, but sometimes, he realized that winning wasn't everything. Often times, there was greater joy in seeing someone else win. Call it selfless instinct, but winning, as Emmett came to understand, was something to be proud of, but should be taken into moderation in order to avoid it getting to his head._

_Deciding to be daring, he began to climb up a tree. If his mother saw him doing this, she would call to him to be careful of not falling. His father, on the other hand, would encourage him further. Either way, climbing trees was no challenge for him. He had been doing it for a long time. He could easily lift himself off the ground with his arms. Emmett began to rapidly climb the tree. His pace allowed him to get further up in the tree. From there, he proceeded to find a branch that could support his weight. He also sought a layer of leaves that would allow himself to see the playground, but not be seen himself._

_He waited patiently, keeping close watch beneath him and from his vantage point. His friends had picked obvious spots to hide. It was almost too easy to spot their hiding positions from here. He watched on in anticipation as his friend, Jericha, continued to look for him. She had found almost everyone else._

_Emmett turned his eyes to the side again._

_There was that woman again. If he didn't know better, he would say that she had seen him up in the tree. The mere thought of it was unnerving._

_He could hear footsteps as Jericha approached near the tree that he was hiding in. Refocusing on the game, he remained still and did not dare to breathe. For a moment, she looked around herself. Seemingly satisfied that there was nothing to indicate him here, she turned to leave. She then faltered. She had noticed something on the tree. Turning around, she took a closer look at the tree. It appeared that a part of the "skin" was scratched off or at least left a mark. That thought led her to look up into the tree._

_Emmett sighed. She was going to find him._

_ "Em, I know you're up there."_

_ Busted._

_ With a sigh of defeat, he began a rapid descent down._

_ Jericha grinned in victory. He looked at her in annoyance._

_ "Yes," he growled. "You found me."_

_ "Cool."_

_ Waving his hand in dismissal, he turned to return to the playground. As he approached the group, a voice called out._

_ "May I speak with you?_

_ Emmett turned to face the woman. She was average height. She had black hair that was tied into a bun. She didn't look threatening, but something about her…_

_ Trying not to appear suspicious, he gave a friendly smile and a nod for good measure. He extended his hand out. The worst way to greet a person, his father had said, was to show any signs of hesitation, even if you had suspicious about this person._

_ "My name is Emmett."_

_ He didn't know if it was his extended hand or his accent that seemed to catch her attention. More likely the accent. Although he was in the United States on Earth, he spoke in the standard british accent, much like the people of England._

_ "Good to meet you."_

_ He shook her hand, giving his best grip. He then stood at attention, waiting for her to respond._

_ "I wanted to know what you were doing."_

_ That question left many ways to respond. He could say he was playing hide and seek, but may come off as too simple for her. He could say that he was having fun, but that somehow sounded like something she wouldn't care to listen to. Maybe he could say that he was outsmarting his fellows, using unorthodox methods._

_ Taking a moment to compile his thoughts, Emmett spoke._

_ "Outsmarting my friends."_

_ The words were clear and resolute._

_ "You seem to play games smart," she said._

_ Internally, Emmett was suspicious of this woman. What was this woman trying to get at. It didn't matter. If she was issuing a game, the he would play to see where it led._

_ "Everything in life is a game. It doesn't matter if you've played. All you have to do is to know what you have the capacity to do and know the capabilities of your opponents."_

_ She gave him a thoughtful look. He, too, looked into her eyes to see what he could see. Her eyes were guarded, but there was no denying the intelligence that they exhibited._

_ "How about I give you a game to play?"_

_ "What kind of game?"_

_ She reached into her purse and took out something small and circular. He squinted to see it, but it appeared to be a coin of some kind. After a closer look, Emmett realized it was a United States quarter. That kind of currency was long gone._

_ "Do you know what this is," she asked._

_ "A quarter," he responded immediately. "Used centuries ago by the United States as a form of currency."_

_ "Correct," she said. "Now, I'm going to flip it, and you're going to tell me which side it will land on."_

_ Emmett nodded._

_ She tossed the coin into the air. As she did, Emmett carefully watched both sides, It went up a couple of feet in the air. Before it began its descent, he somehow knew._

_ "Heads."_

_ The woman seemed a bit surprised that he had an answer before it had even landed. The coin began to call to earth. Emmett reached out a hand to catch it._

_ There, lying in the palm of his hand, was the head of George Washington, face up._

_ "Very good, Emmett."_

_ He simply nodded._

_ "You may keep the quarter."_

_ Emmett shook his head._

"_No, this is yours. I should not take this."_

_ She laughed softly._

_ "Dear child, don't worry. I don't need it."_

_ Emmett looked at her, still reluctant to keep the quarter._

_ "You may keep it. I can replace that one easily."_

_ He sighed,_

_ "I...thank you for this."_

_ She smiled. He gave her a sad smile back._

_ Saying goodbye, he turned to hold the quarter that he had received. It had Washington's face on one side, but on the other, it was that of a bear in a forest, representing the state of Alaska, one of the last states to join the United States. His parents had taught him that bit._

_ From that point on, he held onto the quarter. It was mystery, and like any mystery, it had to be solved. One day…_

Suddenly, the woman was recognizable. This woman was that woman all those months ago. He knew that she was someone else. She just screamed secret and complex.

As the other children were seated, Emmett decided to put on an angry face. He was angry, and he had a right to be.

The woman cleared her throat and then spoke.

"As per Naval Code 45812, you are hereby conscripted into the UNSC Special Project, codenamed SPARTAN II."

Spartan. That single word was all that Emmett needed to hear.

Although his knowledge of the Spartans was rather sparse, what he did know was that the Spartans were some of the best warriors in all of history. They were trained from age six to become the ultimate soldiers. They were provided little and endured hardships of training. That explained why there were only children here. They were to become Spartans, a newer generation, and more likely the more superior. Obviously, some of the kids were frightened. Others tried to leave, but the handlers made sure they stayed put.

"You have been called upon to serve," she explained. "You will be trained . . . and you will become the best we can make of you. You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies."

Protectors of Earth and all her colonies. Sounded like they were to quell the growing Innies. Understandable, but why did that require them? There was the ODSTs for a reason.

"This will be hard to understand, but you cannot return to your parents."

That was not hard for Emmett to understand, but then again, he wasn't really normal. The other kids, however, were rather shocked and scared. Even though Emmett knew the circumstances, it didn't mean that he had to like it any better.

"This place will become your home," the doctor continued. Her voice was a bit soothing. "Your

fellow trainees will be your family now. The training will be difficult. There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead, but I know you will all make it."

Home. Family. Two things he was deprived of now, and yet simultaneously given.

"Rest now," she concluded. "We begin tomorrow."

She said some words to the officer close to her. He acknowledged her and turned to face the children.

"Fall out!" he shouted.

Everyone rose, though more so due to the handlers than the kids themselves. Emmett looked at the doctor with an intense curiosity. He wanted to know more. He always wanted to know more. She met his questioning eyes, and she responded with a neutral expression. His curiosity turned to a disappointed face, then an angered face.

All of the other kids were scared. He would not be. There was nothing to fear.

Everyone filed out of the room. The only sound that could be heard was that of footsteps. Emmett was the last one to exit the room with Jeremiah. They lagged behind the others. Taking the short window of opportunity, he spoke.

"I certainly wasn't expecting this," he said quietly.

"Now you know. I have to say, you took the news rather well," Jeremiah responded.

"I'm not getting out of this," the boy shrugged. "Might as well learn and thrive. No point in trying to resist."

"You may find that your task is much harder than that that of you fellows."

Emmett sighed. He was a special case.

Terrific. Just terrific.

**Hopefully, some of you picked up on who the three Spartans were that I mentioned. Also, if anyone understands the reference behind Emmett's name, I give you props. For those who can't figure it out, consider the whole name. As always, review, favorite, and follow, or just read.**


	4. Chapter 3: First Early Morning

Chapter 3: Training and Friends

0430 Hours, September 24, 2517 (Military Calendar) / Epsilon Eridani System, Reach Military

Complex,

planet Reach

That night had not been a good sleep. In fact, Emmett has slept enough on the way to Reach, and rest was the last thing on his mind. It didn't help when he was in the presence of seventy-four other trainees. He didn't rest or relax when in the presence of other while trying ot get some shut-eye.

He felt something in his right pocket. Without a thought, he reached and grabbed the round and flat object that was the quarter given to him by that doctor. He didn't know her name, but he felt compelled to find out himself. She would undoubtedly being overseeing her Spartans a lot. When she had given him this quarter, he figured that she was giving him a challenge, or a puzzle, or something of that nature. Emmett kept this object in the hopes of figuring out the mystery and returning it to her. He always did have a knack for solving things. It was simply what he liked doing.

The first of the mysteries were solved. He knew why she had chosen him, why she came to him, what it was that he was suppose to do now. He was to become a Spartan, a warrior of supreme physical and mental capabilities. To what extent they would train was the question. How was a spartan trained now? What would be used? Emmett had no doubt that it wasn't going to be easy. Nothing ever was, but the doctor had chosen them for a reason, and willing or not, he would play the game and see what it led to.

He was not here to win and compete, at least not for the sake of himself, and Emmett was guessing that from these children, several or more would become leaders. Emmett certainly did not think he had it in him to lead. He was more of a follower, watching, waiting, and learning. He would leave that to another, like that kid with the cobalt eyes, brown hair, and freckles. That kid, for some reason, was a source of strength and inspiration. The kid also had a look that suggested a natural aggressiveness to win and succeed. They were good traits to be certain. One of the many children would need that kind of attitude.

Mystery one aside, another mystery had set in. This one, having only been recently developed after hearing of the purpose of the repurposed children. Their lives, their civilian lives were forfeit, and they all led military lives. Here, they would become the best of the best, the defenders of Earth and Humanity. There was nothing wrong with that. Defending and protecting the innocent was definitely worth fighting for, and although Emmett possessed no love for Insurrectionists, they were still humans with needs, just like any other normal human. Maybe he could learn more about the Innies.

Maybe, if he was crazy, brave, and foolish enough, perhaps he could find a solution that would result in a cease-fire of both sides. It was a certainly an idea that would probably be admonished by everyone, but better to have a goal, even a stupid and seemingly impossible one that to not have a goal at all. What he lacked in ability now he would find a way to learn it.

He had no idea what time it was, but he didn't want to think it was still nighttime. His body felt tired, but his mind was anything but exhausted. More than anything, sleep would really hit the spot and would give him the much-needed energy that would undoubtedly need for the coming training, which would probably happen in the next few hours. Already, the thought filled him with much dread.

He didn't notice the presence standing next to him until he turned his head and say a standing form. He didn't flinch or move. He reined in his initial surprise and simply moved his head to look up and his handler, looking restless and sleep-deprived.

"How long have you been up," Jeremiah questioned quietly, trying to avoid speaking loudly.

Emmett could almost swear that man seemed concerned, but now was not the time.

"Um...haven't slept a wink all night...or morning" the boy whispered in return. "I don't know what time it is."

"It's almost time to get up for training," Jeremiah continued. "I was going to wake you, but I guess you can start early."

"Let's do this," he said.

Hopping from his position on his cot and landing without so much as a sound, he and Jeremiah began to exit the room of kids sleeping. Some shifted in their cots, looking to be in a state of sleep that was either restful or restless.

"Showers are over there" Jeremiah quietly relayed. "Shower quickly, rinse, and get dressed. There should be a uniform under your bunk wear it."

Without complaint, at least not verbally, he stripped and went to shower. Jeremiah left to wait outside. The water was neither hot nor cold. Emmett recalled that showers at home were warm and comforting, a break from the world. This water was simply a means to clean, which was not wrong, but there was simply nothing welcoming about it. Then again, they were in training, and there were no special treatments for anyone. The shower lasted for two minutes. It wasn't much. The rinse was cold, and that woke Emmett up. Maybe sleep was a bit overrated.

After the cleaning, he returned to his cot, mindful of the other trainees still sleeping and retrieved his attire, nothing special. On the the shirt, there was a number and his first name.

_Emmett-151_

Emmett frowned. Not exactly what he was expecting. If they had no regard for family names, then he would make a note himself to remember it. If this training was going to take a lot of time, which it would, he didn't want to forget his biological family who raised and cared for him his entire life. It would be selfish and cruel to disregard the family that had brought him into this world and gave him much.

Discomfort mumbled over, he put on the uniform quickly, starting from the top down. His combat boots were the last thing to be put on. They fit him, not too big or small.

Satisfied he looked somewhat presentable, he turned to exit the room, his boots making noise every time he stepped forward. He stepped outside to find himself outside. A narrow strip of grass was the first thing that came into his sight. The next was the line of barracks. No one was up. The only person standing was Jeremiah. He was standing with his back turned and hands behind his back, looking into the sky. The sun wasn't up yet, but a very faint light could be seen. The sun would be up soon.

His boots hitting the wet grass was not very loud, but loud enough for Jeremiah to hear. The man turned to face the boy. They didn't speak as they looked at each other. Their eyes bored into each other. Not a sound came from anywhere. Jeremiah reluctantly broke the silence.

"Jumping-jacks first, sit-ups, knee bends, squats, leg lifts, pushup," he listed out.

Emmett was confused at first, but then his mind clicked what was going on. He crossed his arms.

"Why do I need to do this now," he inquired suspiciously.

"Well," Jeremiah began, "for one, you're up. You might as well get started and two, you are going to need to do this extra."

"Anyone other trainees that will be doing this," Emmett asked.

Jeremiah shook his head. "Do a hundred for each," he replied after.

Emmett gave a glare, then proceeded to begin his routine. It seemed that was always special, and for once, he wished he could be like the other "normal" trainees. Normal seemed to be so much more easier to cope with.

He started off with jumping jacks. The first twenty weren't that bad, but soon, his legs began to burn. He gritted his teeth, trying to force himself to ignore his body's pain. Wanting to give his legs a break, he got down to do sit-ups. He did them rather quickly. He needed to learn fast. Like his legs, his abdomen was hurting, He was not aware of his surroundings, and was sure that if anyone got into his field of vision, he would soundly ignore them due to his concentration on his exercise.

After a hundred sit-ups, he moved to do a hundred squats. Once again, his brain registered pain in his legs, just in a different part now. His breathing began to become more frequent and erratic. He was running out of steam, and fast, but his determination override any instinct to stop and rest. Then he moved to leg bends. Not quite as bad in movement, but with his legs already spent, he was struggling to keep his moves consistent. Now, he couldn't ignore the pain. He simply let it wash over him as he pressed on.

Fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven...

Counting seemed to take forever, but he did it. Leg lifts were absolutely the worst. Now that he had practically turned his legs into jello, he couldn't even move his legs all that much. It hurt so much. He was now breathing heavily through his mouth, but the oxygen he was supplying himself wasn't enough to quell his body's demand.

Finally done with the lower body, he began push-ups. His arms, being relatively relaxed, were able to keep a steady movement, but his lower body was now flat-out spent.

Ninety-eight, ninety-nine…

He tried for one hundred push-ups, but his body simply collapsed on the ground, his body refusing to respond to anything that he tried to do. Even craning his neck was not working. For what seemed like eternity, he just focused on regaining his breath and his muscles slowly began to lighten up. As soon as his breathing was less spotty, he stood as best he could, but it still hurt. Leaning on his knees, he resisted the urge to vomit, but his stomach still fought his will.

He finally lifted his head to see Jeremiah with an outstretched hand with water. Slowly, the boy took the water, popped the cap, and stared into his bottle before taking a drink. The water was not great, but it was water. At this point, any drinkable liquids would do. He needed something to drink. He began to greedily gulp his water, then realizing that there was only half a bottle left, he stopped and capped the water. If he kept this up, he wouldn't have anything left for later.

"A good start, Emmett," Jeremiah finally spoke.

Emmett grunted.

Reaching a head to his forehead, he realized that his body was drenched in sweat. He might as well have been in the pouring rain for a few minutes. Nobody could really tell the difference.

"The other trainees will be up in the next forty minutes," Jeremiah said.

That comment sparked a question.

"How many others?"

"Seventy-four. The program was originally created for 150 trainees, but we only have enough funding for half that number."

Emmett turned his gaze to his number stitched on his outfit. Something was clearly up. It was clear that he was something unusual. It just didn't make sense that he would be doing all this extra training for the same results. This couldn't all be a mere coincidence. It was simply impossible. Emmett shook his head. What did it matter?

He would cross that bridge when the time was right,

"Again," Jeremiah said abruptly.

Emmett looked confused, but then, his mind suddenly registered what his handler was saying, and it filled him with annoyance. His body had recovered, but he didn't know whether he could stand it again.

"Again," Jeremiah stated, but more forcefully.

Throwing his bottle on the ground, Emmett got up and began to do the same exercises over again, all in the same order, one hundred per each. To say that they were painful and exhausting would be a gross understatement, but Emmett didn't really want to find out what would happen if he didn't push himself on.

By the time he finished his second round, he was concentrating on his ragged breathing, his sweat-drenched body, and his unstable stomach. He stomach felt empty, but he felt the urge to vomit, and at this point, water was the last thing on his mind. When standing proved to be too difficult, he was on his hands and knees, trying desperately to control himself, but he knew that sooner or later, he was going to hurl, but he didn't want to give up. The day had barely begun and here he was reduced to a weak vomiting child. How pathetic indeed.

The choice was not his to make as his body hurled. It was brief, but intense. The second his body released everything it wanted to, he still felt sick and pale, but he could at least stand and concentrate more. Jeremiah stood there with a critical face. At this point, Emmett couldn't care less what the man was thinking. Let him think whatever.

"The other kids will be up soon. Make ready for them. Fifteen minutes"

Watching seventy-four other kids killing themselves and vomiting? Sure, that sounded great...unless he was going to do the regimen with them. The third time would probably kill him literally.

Did he really take fifteen minutes trying not to throw up?

Emmett collapsed on the ground, his legs crossed. Unless he did something, he would be dead and not be able to anything for the rest of the day.

The atmosphere changed as he could hear the shout of a man from inside the barracks of the trainees. Emmett stood rigid and prepared for his third round of torture. He would have to get through this.

Feeling the need to remained professional and composed, he clapsed his hands behind his back and stood at attention, and fought the fatigue that still lingered. His head turned to see seventy-four other children exiting the barracks looking tired, scared, or disoriented. They thought this was tough, they had no idea what he had been going through. It was doubtful that they even cared now. He couldn't fault them for that. They were all kids. They all needed to grow up.

The man that stood before that woman doctor stood at front.

"Jumping jacks," he shouted.

Déjà vu indeed. Before the words had left the man's mouth, Emmett grudgingly began the exercise for the third time as the others began their first. The pain and huffing began almost immediately, but this time, his handler would not be here to protect him, and he had to persist. Counting to a hundred, moving on to the next, counting again, so repetitive, but he dared not hesitate for even a moment. Although it wasn't on the foremost on his mind, his eyes wandered to the other kids struggling to do the same exercises that he was doing. He recognised none of them except for that girl with the blue hair, the boy with sandy hair, and the boy with brown hair. He couldn't even say that he knew them. He just recognised them.

Despite the pain and the intense fatigue, the regimen came to a stop fast, but by then, the damage had been done. Emmett was unable to feel any part of his body, and yet, the pain was just beyond his brain's capability to comprehend, and his body was literally pooling sweat.

"Rest. Trainers, get the water."

Water would have been a fantastic idea now if he even had a body to move and get it. Right now, trying to even stay physically able to move was the only thing that Emmett should concern himself with. That certainly would be what he would be doing if it was only him and his trainer, but as it was, there was company around, and he began to wonder if he looked weak resting, he might get hit, so he had to force himself up.

Then again, maybe he was overthinking this. The other kids looked wiped out as well, so maybe he could get away with it this once, but even if no one noticed, he would have to endure.

"A good start, trainee," the man called...well, he didn't know the name.

A good start. If Emmett had energy, he would snicker loudly. Hardly a good start. More like a pathetic excuse for children. And whenever a good start is involved, more training is sure to follow. And it wasn't even 0600 hours yet.

A long day indeed…

Although it was not Emmett's thing, he began to curse to himself.

_Fucking hell..._

_To be continued..._

**You know the drill. Review, follow, and favorite so that I can keep you all entertained. Reviews can include anything that can help me. Criticize me too. I welcome it. And remember, knowledge is power!**


	5. Chapter 4: Education and Teamwork

Chapter 4: Education and Teamwork

It didn't take long for Emmett to get up, because the children were all herded to their next destination. At any moment, Emmett would likely collapse from pain and hunger and exhaustion. It didn't matter to the trainers, or to Jeremiah specifically. The man merely picked up the boy and began to force him to walk. Initially, this force was met by a hiss from Emmett, but then, noticing the other trainers equipped with batons, he decided that maybe he should keep his attitude in check or face a possible physical beating to add to his physical exhaustion. It was even unusual for his handler to be doing this at all. Although most kids would not know, Emmett viewed his handler as trying to be as "kind" as possible given the circumstances and location.

With extreme reluctance due to pain and fatigue, they began to jog. Knowing that no one would care or sympathize with his pain, Emmett simply did as he was told. All the kids were organized into a line and all began to jog in synchronization. Emmett tried not to think too much about himself. Thinking was doing no good. All he could focus on was his surroundings. Despite his mind trying to cope with what he had done this early morning. he could at least take in his surroundings.

Although Emmett had never seen a military base in his life, it didn't take a genius to figure out what everything in sight did. If he weren't here forcefully, he might actually be brimming with curiosity and wonder at all the things the base had. As the children and trainers marched them down a long gravel path, Emmett took a deep breath, supplying his lung with oxygen, but also taking in the rather clean smell that his nose detected. He had never smelled air this fresh where he lived. The city was never a place for people who wanted fresh air and the environment, not that he was complaining about cities because he had grown on close to one. Being out in the environment just offered some different things.

The sound of a jet taking off led his attention to a airstrip where jets were taking off and landing. Many people were on duty now doing their required tasks. Conversations were kept at a minimum and no one held a conversation for too long.

The first sign of familiarity was a courtyard. There were many smooth and spotless flagstones. A pole in the center held colors, but for what, Emmett could only speculate. Then he noticed the field of blue, covered with stars...and Earth.

Earth was his home, and even if he would not see it for a long time, it would still be his home, and no matter what, he would find his parents and his sister. No amount of whatever the UNSC had in store for him was going to make him forget the people who had created and raised him. It would be selfish and cruel to do so.

Tucking this promise into his mind and making sure he did not lose sight of it, he realized that he was slowing down and moved to quickly get into pace with the others. Jeremiah said nothing, nor did anything to admonish him.

The trainers steered the trainee spartans towards a large dome-shaped building with lots of pillars and wide steps. The words NAVAL OFFICERS ACADEMY adorned the front entrance. After a few seconds of thought, Emmett concluded that maybe they would learning something. Did a spartan really need to learn anything besides warfare, or was that the only thing that they were going to learn?

On the top step leading to the academy, a woman stood. At a distance, she looked normal enough. Her height, her size, and stature all seemingly normal, but when he could see her more clearly, Emmett could see right through her. She was transparent.

She was an artificial intelligence.

"Excellent work, Chief Petty Officer Mendez," the "woman" said. Her voice was a sound for sore ears considering the rather roughness of the trainers...well, almost all of the trainers.

"Welcome. My name is Déjà and I will be your teacher. Please come in. Class is about to start."

While some of the other kids groaned and looked generally displeased, Emmett was the first to step forward, more than anxious to learn, partly to forget about his rather weak body and because he loved learning with a passion. He noticed that no one else was willing to follow the woman as she turned her back and began to walk into the school.

"Of course," she said, "if you prefer to skip your lessons, you may continue the morning calisthenics."

That got all of the kids to follow her and Emmett, but they still looked generally unhappy, and Emmett was still a bit confused why they would act this way. Surely, this was better than physical training.

All of the children were brought into a room full of desks. At each desk was a pack of crackers and some milk. As they all sat down, all of the kids took to both immediately, not wasting any time. Emmett drank the milk, be he strangely didn't feel like eating the crackers. He drank his milk as he listened to the AI called Déjà as she began a lesson.

"Over several thousand years ago," she began, "there was an ancient civilization called Sparta. It was located on Earth in Ancient Greece, what is now the country of Greece. This civilization focused on military training and excellence. The product was a legion of warriors known and feared by many. They were called Spartans."

A hologram came to life, displaying a 3D map of what appeared to be some terrain. The map also showed soldiers marched in perfect unison.

"These Spartans are defending an entrance called a Thermopylae, a narrow strip of land between steep mountains and the sea. Thousands of enemy troopers marched towards the pass, trying to fight their way through the Spartans, but the Spartans, with their superior training, knowledge, and unity, they stood their ground and never wavered once."

Emmett watched as the warriors of both side fought and fought, using swords to hack, slash, and impale. Shields were used to defend from swords and any incoming projectiles. The Spartans seemed to also rely on some strategy to defend their position. All of this fascinated him, and he was interested to know more. Would Déjà explain in detail the means that they used to train, bond, and learn? He wanted to know more. He was so interested that when he looked down, he noticed that his crackers were not on his desk and his aching was forgotten, but neither drew his attention away from the lesson for too long.

"The Spartans were trained as children and raised to be the ultimate soldiers and warriors," Déjà explained. "They were unrivalled in every way and no enemy could defeat them. There were the greatest warriors of their time."

Slowly, but surely, the Persians, as Déjà had called the other side, began to lose formation and then retreated, leaving the Spartans on the field, battered, but victorious. The children in the room began to cheer and were clearly excited by this. It was also clear that everyone wanted to see it again.

"That's all for today," Déjà said. "We'll continue tomorrow and I'll show you some wolves. Now it's time for you to go to the playground."

The kids seemed really excited in the playground idea. Emmett couldn't blame them, but something told him that there was more to it. As the kids filed out quickly, Emmett stopped to observe the AI, which stood watching the kids. Her gaze landed on him.

"Go on trainee 151. The next lesson will come tomorrow."

Against her words, he wanted to pry.

"Can you tell me something about tomorrow's lessons," he inquired.

For a moment, she said nothing, just watched him, and he waited.

"Wolves, when they stalk their prey, are quiet and tactical," she said simply.

Although not much, it would have to do for now.

"Thank you, Déjà," Emmett said.

She nodded.

"Go now, and may fortune favor you."

Emmett turned to rush his way outside, where the others were leaving, with onyl Jeremiah staying behind, looking for him.

"What were you doing," the handler asked irritably.

"Just asked Déjà for some advice. Why?"

Jeremiah opened his mouth to speak, but the words died in his mouth. By all accounts, he should at least do something to discipline this one, but again, he could not find it in him to do so.

"Just hurry up. We can't wait for one."

Emmett soundly ignore the man and just sprinted to catch up with the other. Jeremiah put one hand to his face before following.

The run was another couple of miles through. They went passed a few more barracks and some more buildings, nothing of particular note. The run gave him a moment to mull over what the AI had just said. It certainly left him curious and wanting to know more. Another thing that bothered him was that for some reason, he wished it had meant more. It was a state of fact, nothing noticeably, no meaning beyond what was obvious.

A course of poles over twenty meters tall. Bridges made of rope cargo nets and platforms were scattered amongst the poles. The bridges seemed to be really flexible yet sturdy. It could either hold you or toss you to the bottom that looked farther down than it seemed. The pain of falling was not lost on Emmett. He had discovered the hard way how much falling from a tree hurt. That was why it had inspired him to fall off less so that he would be spared the pain. At this point, he could say that he was more than capable of pulling his own weight literally.

"Trainees, form three lines."

The kids wasted no time in forming a line. Emmett ended up in the last row, and it was annoying not being able to see the course so he could better understand how to work with it.

"The first person in every row will be team number one. The second person in each row will be team number two . . . and so on. If you do not understand this, speak up now."

The man's words were acknowledged by everyone, but no one dared to speak. It wasn't that hard to begin with in the first place, but just the same, the fear of speaking might have been enough to keep everyone silent.

Turning to his left, Emmett sized up his team.

The first one to his immediate right was a girl. She stood taller than he did, but not by much. Her hair was red, her eyes brown, and she looked rather shaken for some odd reason. Emmett made a note to see if maybe she needed help, not from the trainers or Mendez, but maybe from him. Emmett read the name stitched onto her shirt: AUDREY-072. His other teammate was another girl, She was shorter than him, but not by much. Her hair was white, like an old person, but it actually looked rather nice. Her eyes looked the same color as her hair, but maybe her eyes were grey. She looked over to meet Emmett's gaze and gave a smile, which surprised him. No one had smiled all day. Before she turned away, he quickly read her name and number: JACQUELINE-013.

"Today's game," Mendez began, "is called 'Ring the Bell.'"

All eyes turned to the flag pole that stood ten meters taller than the other poles on the playground. At the top was a brass bell. The game seemed pretty self-explanatory, or at least the objective was in any case.

"There are many ways to get to the bell," he told them. "I leave it up to each team to find their own way. When every member of your team has rung the bell, you are to get groundside double time and run back here across this finish line."

His gritting teeth did nothing to ease his anger. Teamwork wasn't exactly his strong suit, and more than anything, Emmett prefered to be a lone wolf. He worked better that way. Always had. That was how he won any game at all. Team or not, he couldn't be bothered to help others, especially during a game. He didn't want to help anyone else. He was always on his own, and that was how it worked.

Mendez took out a baton and was drawing something on the ground, but Emmett couldn't see it. Then the man's gaze turned to one of the other trainees and glared,

"A question, trainee," he asked, half statement, half demand.

"What do we win," a voice said.

Emmett didn't know who it was, and at this point, he didn't want to know. He just wanted it to be other for the day. Mendez, for his part, looked less critical and more neutral.

"You win dinner, Number 117. Tonight, dinner is roast turkey, gravy and mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, brownies, and ice cream."

Although the tone was hushed, the kids all looked really excited. Emmett, for the most part, was less excited and more determined. He, out of all of them, was the more drained and the more trained, so he deserved it more than anyone else here.

"But, for there to be winners there must be a loser. The last team to finish goes without food," Mendez concluded.

That last comment made Emmett rethink his entire attitude. He couldn't abandon his teammates now. If, supposedly, their team was to finish last, he would not only be depriving himself of food, but that of his team. That was unacceptable. Stowing his own personal desires, he was now determined to win not for his own sake, but for the sake of his team.

"Make ready."

He turned to meet his teammates.

"Uh..hey," he said lamely.

"Hello," the white-haired girl, Jacqueline said.

"Hi," Audrey chimed in.

Emmett felt compelled to ask them if they would want to work with a strategy, but that chance was taken away from him when Mendez shouted the word.

"Go!"

His body now moving with a mind of his own, Emmett took off. He wasn't really paying attention to the other kids who he was competing with. He was more concerned about his teammates. As soon as his feet hit the bridge of rope nets, he had to quickly adjust so he didn't lose his grip. As he was about to reach a platform, the bridge was swayed, and Emmett, desperate, dove with his hands forward, His hands could only reach the edge of the platform. With his strength, he pulled himself onto the platform. Turning his head, he could see Audrey had been unfortunate and fell down into the water below. Jacqueline, on the other hand, was not rapidly crossing the bridge along with some other. She was close to reaching the platform Emmett was standing on, but like before, the bridge suddenly shifted and threw some more kids into the water. Jacqueline was quicker though, and jumped to gain a few more feet. Her hands were caught on the edge of the platform. Emmett offered her a hand, which was grabbed and he hoisted her up.

"Thanks," she said.

He nodded his acknowledgement.

"Can you stay here and help Audrey," he asked.

She looked to their straggling teammate, then back to him.

"Yeah, I can help her."

"Good," he replied. "I'm going ahead. I'll help you guys when you get here."

"Sound good."

Emmett turned to sprint to the flagpole. Craning his neck to look up, Emmett looked up to see another boy already climbing towards the bell, but only one.

_Still got time. I...we can still do this._

Emmett spared a quick glance. Audrey and Jacqueline were both giving him the thumbs up. Some other kids had begun to follow their lead and less were falling off the bridges. They would have to be quick.

Emmett decided to see if it would work. Gripping the pole with both hands as best he could, he put his boots to the pole and began to ascend. He was somewhat surprised that he could climb this thing. Immediately, he was forced to use both his legs and wrap them around the pole. Moving his legs and then his arms, he could make his way up the pole, It wasn't exactly fast, but it was certainly better than trying to pull his own weight in the pulley system with that basket.

A noise force him to look up as the other boy came barreling down. Panicking, Emmett noticed that the rope feeding the pulley was nearby. Giving a silent curse, he jumped to the rope and held on tight as the other boy came down. Growling to himself, he jumped back to the pole and slowly began to climb again.

Just when he was within arms length of the bell, he shifted his position to see that Audrey and Jacqueline were already in the process of making their way up with the pulley and their combined strength in the basket. They were actually getting to the bell faster than he was, but he still rang the bell before they did. Taking a moment to let them catch up, they both rang the bell and turned to him, still clutching the pole.

"So...want some help," Audrey asked.

Emmett nodded without hesitation. They both offered a hand, and he jumped in. They caught him and steadied him.

"Alright," Jacqueline said, "help us out with this,"

Together, the three of them began to descend. Their efforts made the ride down speedy. Before hit the ground, Emmett jumped out and fell a few meters before landing. It hurt, but he was alright...at least he hoped so.

His teammates followed suit. Together, they navigated through the rope net bridges and platforms to get back to the finish line, where that boy with the brown hair and the cobalt eyes waited. Emmett noticed his name: JOHN-117.

The three of them crossed the finish line together. Although tired and bruised, the three exchanged smiles. Emmett exchanged high fives while Audrey gave both him and Jacqueline a hug, which they both didn't squirm from.

It took time, but eventually, all of the other teams began to make their way across the finish line. Emmett took note of them all, trying to see if perhaps he could memorize all of their names. He would have to sooner or later. The last two to cross the finish line were that boy with green eyes and sandy hair and the tall girl with blue-dyed hair. They both looked angry and annoyed. Emmett tried to pinpoint where their expressions were targeted at. It was at...John, who didn't look too bothered

That didn't bother him for a moment, but then Mendez's last words came to mind,

_The last team to finish goes without food._

If those three were a team, then...

"Good work, Trainees," Mendez said, and he beamed at them all. "Let's get back to the barracks and chow down."

There were cheers.

"—all except team three,"

"But I won," John protested. "I was first."

Yes,you were first," Mendez explained, "but your team came in last. Remember this:you don't win unless your team wins. One person winning at the expense of the group means that you lose."

That last sentence was meant more for everyone, but the damage was done. John was clearly not happy, as were his teammates, Sam and Kelly. Everyone else, was beyond happy. However, Emmett didn't share their enthusiasm. He didn't like seeing others with nothing while he had everything, even if he earned it.

All of the children returned to the bunker and were given their food, which was eaten hastily and heartily. Emmett looked down as his tray, feeling no desire to quench his hunger, despite the temptation. His attention was drawn to the three kids sitting nearby with nothing but water.

Meanwhile, Audrey and Jacqueline ate on his other side. After some time, they took notice of him not eating and decided to be daring.

"Why aren't you eating. Not hungry." The question was Jacqueline's.

He didn't meet their eyes.

"It's not that. It's just...I don't deserve this,"

"What," Audrey exclaimed. "We won first. We deserve it."

"Yes," he agreed, "but winning and deserving are different things."

Before either of them could respond, Emmett's mind came to a conclusion. He nudged the one called Kelly and she turned to look at him.

"What," she snapped, but quietly.

He was taken a bit by the hostile sound in her voice, but pushed passed that and said what he wanted to say.

"Here, take this," he said. "Give it to your team."

She looked surprised.

"Um...thanks," she responded, now confused.

"You are welcome."

She then shrugged and just took the tray with a small smile. Now Emmett felt much better. His action had not gone unnoticed. Jeremiah was watching and was not trying to hide it.

Emmett turned to his team, who looked now really astonished.

"Why'd you do that," Jacqueline asked.

The boy shrugged.

"Felt like the right thing to do."

There was no argument, but both of them suddenly wondered if they should offer anything.

"I wasn't hungry anyway," Emmett concluded.

They slowly acknowledged and returned to eating.

After dinner, all of the trainees returned to their cots, where the all fell asleep almost immediately, even Emmett.

Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey. although no one really knew except for Chief Mendez, she had been observing the children's first day. They were hers now, her spartans, and they would be until death. She might as well be a mother to them, or the closest thing to one. She had noted down all the individuals that she found exhibited a certain quality that interested her. Really, anything that was abnormal was watched by her.

Right now, she had noted that her first subject, JOHN-117 exhibited a strong determination and will. He had proven as much during the game at the end of the day, but he was headstrong and dead set on winning at any cost, a noble goal, but somewhat misplaced. He would be one to watch out for. She had also noted his lack of fear in the face of anything, also something to take note of.

Another one had been brought to her attention. Subject EMMETT-151, her special project. He was the last one she had visited, and she knew from the moment she tested him, that he was something special, a rare breed. His mind was a once-in-a-lifetime kind of mind, the kind that could predict what side of a quarter would be face-up when it landed before it had even fallen. Genius for his age, thinking about things that adults would be thinking of, was not unheard of, but it was still a rare thing. His handler, Petty Officer Jeremiah Louis, had sent a detailed report to her per her request. What she was seeing intrigued her greatly.

Because she believed him to be somewhat of a prodigy, she had specifically requested Louis to be Emmett's handler. This child clearly had the potential to become something greater, that much she was sure of. His ability to endure three times the physical training of all the other candidates and remain grounded was quite a surprise. She was also further surprised when Déjà had commented that Emmett took an interest in tomorrow's lesson about wolves. The third was Emmett displayed some good teamwork in helping trainees AUDREY-050 and JACQUELINE-013 in game of the day. The final thing was that Louis had noticed Emmett sacrificing his meal to the losing team, that being JOHN-117, SAMUEL-034, and KELLY-087.

Although these little things could be nothing now, they were not things she could simply ignore. Dr. Halsey used everything at her disposal and used it to the Nth degree. Given the proper training and teachings and this one would become something else altogether. She could only speculate the potential at his physical and mental prime. The possibilities were many.

_A quick thinker, a team player, a inquirer, a survivor, and a self-sacrificer, all the qualities needed to be a Spartan...and more, _she thought.

**Didn't expect the chapter to be this long. For those who don't know, I keep chapters around two thousand words, and usually don't do more than five thousand words. It helps me to write better. Anyway, reviews with opinions and thoughts are greatly appreciated. Favorites and follows are also gladly accepted. Be swift! Be strong! **


End file.
